


L Is For The Way You Look At Me...

by Wind_Writes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: Late night radio ballads get Sweet Pea thinking about just how much you mean to him.





	L Is For The Way You Look At Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day everyone! I hope you had a great day however you celebrated. A quick little Sweet Pea drabble I thought up as my radio station was playing through a set of love ballads on my way home! 
> 
> This is for Riverdale Events: Fall In Love With Riverdale Theme 1: Sweet Romance

The sun had long set as Sweet Pea turned into Sunnyside, most of the trailers dark at this hour. He’d left this morning with the best of intentions but of course, something had come up at a job and now he was crawling home at an ungodly hour. Not only had he missed the special dinner you’d planned, but he didn’t even have a bouquet of flowers or a chocolate filled heart to apologize with. **  
**

The late night radio station was just starting their next set of love ballads as Sweet Pea pulled the truck down the lane, Nat King Cole crooning the lyrics to one of the most well known love songs as home came into view. Throwing the ignition into park, Sweet Pea sat for a moment, the lyrics of the chorus running through his head as images of you danced in his memory along with the words.

_L is for the way you look at me_

Everyone feels a different sensation when they start falling, a sensation that is almost impossible to describe to someone else, but once it’s felt there is no question what it means. Some say it is the catch of their breath when the other person walks into the room or the drop of their stomach when the person smiles, but for Sweet Pea, it was the flutter of his heart when you looked at him. Every time you smiled at him across the dinner table or as you watched him patch up one of the young recruits from across the bar, you’d get the same look in your eyes and send his heart fluttering, even after all this time.

_O is for the only one I see_

There comes a point where a person stops noticing the other people in a room, that a once appreciative eye no longer wants to see anyone but one. No matter the status or look, whether there are ten people or a hundred people, they do not search beyond the one their heart needs. The tides had shifted for Sweet Pea, though he couldn’t pinpoint exactly when; FP said it was just him growing up, but Sweet Pea knew better. Growing up didn’t change a man’s taste for good looking women, a good woman in a man’s life changed it. For Sweet Pea you shone brighter than the rest, even in a sea of people you were the only one he saw.

_V is very very, extraordinary_

To live the life that a Serpent did and come out on the other side in one piece a guy needed that one person who is above and beyond, one that can weather the storms, someone who would be steadfast in the worst of times. He didn’t know how, but he had been lucky enough to find that in you. Never a Serpent, but always willing to step in, you had shouldered more than one burden for the gang. You’d held hands of strangers in the ER, patched up more than your fair share of Serpents, organized multiple Toys for Tots drop, and stood by his side as he buried more than one friend. Not only had you had taken on rolls that were not your responsibility you had also stood steadily beside him in the worst of times, and for that, he saw how truly remarkable you were.

_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_

It is an astonishing feeling when a person begins to realize just how deep their feelings run for another. To love a person is one thing, but to feel the full weight of that love can leave a person speechless. You meant more to him than anyone and though the bond within the Serpents was a strong one, what had developed between the two of you was something on a different plane.  A well known and well liked figure behind the bar, you made friends with everyone you met and made sure the guys were well taken care of, and in return, the guys kept their eye on you when Sweet Pea wasn’t there. No matter the strong friendship built and affection shone, no one could begin to fathom what the two of you meant to each other.

_Love is all that I can give to you_

Pulling himself from his musing as trumpets blared in the speakers, Sweet Pea drug himself from the old truck and through the front door. You’d left the light above the sink on for him, the small kitchen and living room glowing in the aged yellow hue. Shrugging from his coat Sweet Pea caught sight of burned out candles scattered around the living room, an empty bowl of popcorn beside the DVD case for The Notebook a tell tail sign you hadn’t eaten what you’d prepared for dinner.

Tossing the jacket across the back of the couch, Sweet Pea anxiously ran a hand through his hair as he ventured towards the kitchen; pots and pans drying in the sink and an empty wine glass with a lipstick rim sitting on the counter caught his eye. A wave of regret surged through his system as he studied the wine glass; you never worse lipstick and rarely drank wine, the fact he was seeing signs of both proving what today had meant to you. Shutting off the sink light Sweet Pea stopped at the fridge on the way to the bedroom, while a beer wouldn’t make the guilt go away it might just mute it enough so he could sleep.

There is was, wrapped neatly in plastic wrap front and center on the top shelf, the Valentine’s Day dinner plate you’d made up. Steak, shrimp, mashed potatoes and pan fried green beans, easily a week’s grocery allowance in one meal just staring back at him. Disgusted with himself, Sweet Pea passed over the plate and popped the top on the bottle as he slammed the door with more force than necessary, if missed surf and turf wasn’t the icing on the cake to a shit day he didn’t know what was.

Sweet Pea’s stomach felt like it dropped five floors as he slipped into the bedroom, a dress he hadn’t seen you wear in months was draped across the footboard and you, just beyond it, with the duvet pulled up to your chin to chase away the February chill.

Setting his bottle on the nightstand Sweet Pea sat on the mattress beside you, calloused fingers swiping your bangs from your eyes. He had nothing to give you as an apology and it cut him deep knowing that. While all your friends had gotten their romantic dinners and valentines’ jewelry, you had been left home alone with nothing more than a missed dinner and melted candles.

Stirring at his touch, a sleepy smile graced your lips when his dark figure came into view, relief that he made it home safe flooding through your system, “You’re home.”

Nodding, Sweet Pea skimmed your cheek with the back of his fingers, a sad smile resting on his own at the sight of you. “I’m sorry I didn’t make it home in time. Jughead called, said Fangs need help. I couldn’t….”

His rambling halted as you placed a finger against his lips, the look you gave him sending his heart fluttering. “We’ve been together too long to have to explain for missed dinners and forgotten hallmark holidays.”

Placing a tender kiss to the pad of your finger, Sweet Pea collected you in his arms and held you tight. People could keep their expensive flowers and heart shaped candy boxes, what the two of you had was more than you could buy. “I love you more than anything.”

“I know you do.”


End file.
